Summer Haze
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: Two years after the war, Azula has returned home. Katara and Aang are in the Fire Nation for the bi-annual summit, but their relationship is on the rocks. One-shot. Mostly Azula/Katara with minimal Katara/Aang. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I do own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Katara slammed the door behind her. This was the third time in as many days that she and Aang had gotten into an argument, and it was starting to wear on her. Lately, they both were so quick to snap at each other. It always started with something seemingly insignificant and before they knew it, they were both screaming at each other.

Needing someplace to cool off, Katara wandered through the halls of the Fire Lord's palace. She and Aang had arrived that morning for the bi-annual summit between the nations, which this time around was in the Fire Nation capital. Zuko had graciously offered his two friends a room to stay in while they were in the capital.

Eventually, she came across the courtyard and decided that some fresh air would do her well. As she stepped outside, she saw a figure sitting on the ground beside the pond that made her stop in her tracks. The figure, noticing her arrival, looked up in her direction.

"Hello, Katara."

"Hello, Azula," she replied, not moving from her spot, unconsciously readying for an attack. Zuko had told her she had returned home several months prior, but Katara had not seen Azula since she defeated her in the Agni Kai two years ago. Despite Zuko's assurances that Azula was no longer a threat and had been healed at the mental health facility she had been sent to, Katara was still on edge.

"You look surprised to see me," Azula commented with a smirk, her amber eyes gazing intensely at Katara. "I figured you would have heard the news by now."

"I had heard. I just didn't expect to see you."

"I see." The smirk never left Azula's face and that annoyed Katara, who wasn't in the greatest of moods to begin with. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Azula watched with idle amusement as Katara's features tightened in anger for a moment before answering her. "He's here at the palace with me," she replied, trying to keep her tone neutral. She wanted to take her mind off of Aang at the moment, so decided to flip the conversation back onto the firebender. "You look well, Azula."

Azula chuckled. "I would hope so. I know I didn't the last time you saw me."

Katara looked for any hint of resentment in the princess, but found none—although it had always been hard to tell what the truth was where Azula was concerned.

"Will you relax already? I'm not going to attack you."

"I find that hard to believe considering everything that happened the last time we saw each other."

Azula shrugged. "Things change."

"Indeed they do," Katara agreed quietly to herself, but Azula's sharp hearing picked up the comment. However, she had no idea what the waterbender meant by it. But she was curious enough to find out.

Azula gracefully rose from her seat on the ground and brushed the non-existent dirt off of her robes. She strode purposefully toward the courtyard's entrance where Katara still stood. The waterbender stayed still but continued to eye the princess warily.

"Care for a game of Pai Sho, Ambassador?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow as her lips curled back into a smirk. Katara hated the smug expression the firebender wore, but admitted that it was better than the look she had last seen on her face—insanity.

"Where do you suggest we play?" Katara asked, deciding to go along with Azula's idea for now. She knew Pai Sho was more than merely a game.

"I have a board in my chambers," she replied, continuing to walk past Katara and back into the palace hallway. Curious, she followed the princess. They made the trip in silence, as they walked down a long series of hallways that led to the wing opposite of where Katara and Aang were staying.

Katara had grown accustomed to the lavish decor of royalty over the years traveling with Aang. They were always treated as honored guests wherever they went, and so the sight of Azula's private chambers did not inspire the same awe that it would have two and a half years ago.

The princess led Katara over to a small table with four chairs. Resting on the table was a Pai Sho board with all the appropriate pieces. The pair sat across from one another, readying to implement their strategies.

Silence stretched on as the two girls focused on the game and outmaneuvering each other. Azula couldn't help but notice Katara's strategy was very similar to waterbending—moves meant to create a strong defense. Katara noticed Azula's tendency to use more offensively based maneuvers on the board—just like firebending.

"You're quite good," Azula finally commented. "Although, that shouldn't surprise me."

"And why's that?" Katara asked.

Azula looked up from the board and regarded her for a moment before speaking. "I've always considered you my true match when it came to bending. Why not Pai Sho?

"Although, I've often wondered how the Agni Kai would have turned out if I had gotten a decent night's sleep," she added wryly.

"Sorry, Princess, but you're not getting a rematch," Katara replied, misinterpreting Azula's comment.

"I'm not looking for one. Despite what you may think, I don't hate you for beating me. If anything, I have a grudging respect for you."

Katara couldn't hide the surprise she felt at hearing the admission. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I had a lot of time to think over the last two years. Like I said before, things change," Azula explained, and then as if to prove her point, moved her final piece into position—her White Dragon tile now sat directly across from Katara's White Dragon tile—creating perfect harmony on the board.

"And so they do," Katara agreed with a small smile, finally relaxing for the first time in the firebender's presence.

"I meant what I said. I consider us even," Azula said, finally gracing the waterbender with a genuine smile of her own, and not the smirk Katara so often saw.

* * *

"You know your room is on the other side of the palace, right?" Azula noted with a hint of sarcasm, but couldn't keep the smile off her face completely as Katara entered her chamber unannounced and plopped down on the chaise. Her visits had become somewhat of a routine over the last three days.

"I thought you could use the company," Katara replied easily.

"Hmm-hmm," Azula lazily agreed, not believing a word Katara said. Getting up from her chair and walking over to a small wooden cabinet, Azula procured a bottle and unstopped the cork. "Care for some wine?" she asked as she poured the red liquid into her goblet, which was made of solid gold and studded with rubies.

"Sure, why not?" Katara shrugged. It gave her an excuse to be here at least. After the day's meeting, she avoided going back to her room. She and Aang still weren't on the best of terms, and after having spent the whole day together she needed some space. She wasn't really sure why she was going to Azula of all people, but the firebender didn't seem to mind.

Azula handed her a goblet identical to her own, nearly filled to the brim with wine. In the process, their fingers brushed against each other, and both of them tried to ignore the flush that crept through them at the contact.

"Not that I mind the company, but out of all the people in the capital at the moment, I do find it curious that you keep coming to visit with me," the princess commented as she took a seat on her bed, allowing her to sit face to face with the waterbender.

The girl had a point, Katara thought. Instead of admitting that fact, she took a long swallow from her goblet, downing half the glass.

"I think you're trying to avoid someone," Azula continued knowingly. "After all, no one would think to look for you here."

"Still can't put anything past you," Katara said with a rueful smile. "I see your ability to read people hasn't changed."

"It's not like it's hard. It's written all over your face. Not a very good quality for an ambassador." It wasn't a criticism, merely an observation.

"I've always preferred honesty over deception," Katara retorted.

"I see," Azula replied, her eyes never leaving Katara's as she took a sip from her goblet.

Katara didn't know whether it was the effects of the wine or not, but there something decidedly sensual about the way Azula brought the cup to her lips. There was a glint in the firebender's eyes that Katara was unconsciously drawn to.

Azula noticed the waterbender staring, her blue eyes glazed slightly from the wine. "It's an excellent vintage, wouldn't you agree?" Azula asked, pulling the waterbender from her thoughts and causing Katara to blush. Azula smirked.

"Yes, it's very good," she agreed, bringing the goblet to her lips, mindful to take a smaller sip this time. "A bit strong though."

"So how long do you plan on avoiding him?" Azula asked, finally deciding to encroach on a more personal topic. She knew that Katara was avoiding Aang, judging by the time she spent here and how little she spoke of him.

Katara sighed and rested her forearms on her legs, leaning forward and holding her goblet precariously. "I don't know. It's just that… we fight almost all the time now. Constantly getting on each other's nerves. I don't even know why."

"Do you love him?"

"I used to, but somewhere along the way I fell out of love with him."

"So why are you still with him?"

"I don't know. Habit, I guess. It's strange to think of my life without him being a part of it. The idea of being alone after having someone by my side for so many years is… well, not something I want to think about." Normally, Katara probably wouldn't have been so forthcoming about these things, but the wine was making her a bit more talkative.

Azula shook her head.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why people waste their time on relationships. It seems like such a burden."

"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Azula laughed. "I don't consider a mental health facility to be the most romantic of settings, do you?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," Katara realized. "But what about in the months you've been home? Or even before the war ended?"

"No. It wasn't something I wanted because I couldn't be myself," she said, recalling the disaster that was Chan all those years ago on Ember Island. And how it was really Ty Lee she had wanted to be with on that balcony, but could never bring herself to tell the acrobat the truth.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can be yourself," Katara said, looking at her confused.

"No, I can't," Azula said with a knowing smile before placing her now empty goblet on her nightstand and reclining back onto her bed. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands together, resting them on her belly, as she closed her eyes.

Katara drained the rest of her wine and placed the goblet on the floor. She wasn't about to let this conversation drop. Standing on legs made wobbly from the alcohol, Katara walked over to the side of the Azula's bed and sat down on the edge of it. The princess cracked her eyes open to look at the waterbender, who clearly had had a bit too much to drink.

"Why do you think you can't be yourself?" Katara implored. The expression on her face was adorable, Azula decided.

"Because then I would have to pretend that I actually like boys," she replied, causing Katara's eyes to widen in surprise.

"So you like girls then," Katara said, her curiosity piqued. She had never actually had the opportunity to talk a girl who preferred the company of other girls before.

Azula simply nodded, her lips curling up into a half smile.

"So, um, have you ever had a girlfriend?" the waterbender asked, her cheeks flushing slightly at the question.

"No. Like I said before, relationships are a waste of time."

"Well, then how do you know you like girls?"

"Just because I'm not interested in having a relationship doesn't mean I'm not interested in enjoying a woman's body," Azula explained, her eyes appreciatively roaming over Katara's curves. She too was starting to feel a warm buzz from the alcohol, and decided she wanted more.

Slowly pushing herself back up to sit, Azula reached over to her nightstand to grab her goblet and the now half-empty bottle of wine. Pouring herself a generous amount, she took a long pull, enjoying the slight burn the potent drink provided as it slid down her throat. Azula then offered her cup to Katara, who took a large swallow before handing it back to the princess. Azula couldn't help but notice the close proximity their bodies were now at. So close she should feel the heat emanating off the waterbender's body.

"Have you had many lovers?" Katara asked, feeling emboldened by the wine.

"Not many. I'm rather picky to tell you the truth."

"What's it like?"

"Excuse me?" Azula asked, a little shocked by Katara's forwardness.

"Well, I'm just curious how it's different from being with a boy," Katara asked, blushing.

"I can't tell you what the difference is, seeing as I've never been with a boy. But I have kissed a boy before, and kissing a girl is a million times better," Azula explained, putting the goblet back on the nightstand and leaning back once more.

"How so?" Katara's voice had dropped a little lower, as she unconsciously moved closer to the princess.

"Impossibly soft lips, sensual, sweet tasting…" Azula closed her eyes at the memory as a sensual smile played at her lips.

Katara watched the princess's full lips—colored red from the wine—in rapt fascination and began to wonder, not for the first time tonight, what it would be like to kiss Azula. She felt warm all over at the thought, and without thinking began to lean down until her face was scant inches from the firebender's.

Azula felt the girl's warm breath—sweetened from the wine—on her face. She waited, wondering if the waterbender would actually cross that line. She felt Katara shift slightly before soft lips pressed down onto hers.

Katara moaned softly at the contact and Azula smiled before threading her fingers through the girl's hair and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Katara moved so that she was now lying on top of the firebender, her hands braced on either side of her body.

Azula wasn't quite sure how this happened, but she wasn't about to complain. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed the company of another woman like this.

After long moments, Katara breathlessly pulled away, her face flushed with desire. Azula regarded her through half-lidded eyes.

"You're right, it is a million times better," Katara finally said, her words slurred a bit. She smiled impishly before leaning back down and capturing the princess's lips in another kiss.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Aang demanded.

"Nowhere," Katara snapped.

"You've been drinking," he noticed, disapproval in his voice.

"So?"

"Who were you with and what were you doing?"

"It's none of your business."

"It's none of my business? You disappear for hours after the meeting and then stumble back in here in the middle of the night drunk as a skunkfish!" he exclaimed.

Katara opened her mouth to yell something back, but decided against it. Instead she sat down on a nearby chair and buried her head in her hands. Aang regarded her for long moments before sighing and plopping back down on their bed.

He had a good idea where Katara had been and what she may or may not have been doing with a certain Fire Nation Princess. The funny thing was, he didn't care. It was like he and Katara were just going through the motions now with no emotion behind it. They no longer loved each other. He wondered where things had gone wrong, but he realized months ago that they had simply grown apart. They were staying together for all the wrong reasons. It was time to let each other go.

Aang just didn't know how to say what he was feeling, and he knew neither did Katara. But it was stupid to keep putting it off, he realized.

Unfortunately, right now wasn't the time to talk about this. It was almost midnight and Katara was still drunk.

"Katara, come to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Aang's voice was softer now.

The waterbender walked slowly toward their bed and slipped in between the satin sheets, wishing she were nestled in the silk sheets of Azula's bed instead. She thought about what had drawn her to the firebender. It wasn't just the wine, although it had definitely helped set things in motion. It was lust, pure and simple—something that had always been lacking between her and Aang.

* * *

Azula found her bed feeling strangely empty and already missed Katara's presence, which she thought to be unusual. Normally she didn't care if a woman spent the night or not. She chalked it up to the wine in this case.

The waterbender had reluctantly left after Azula realized that a certain airbender would start scouring the palace for her if she didn't return to her room. She felt a little guilty about what had happened between them, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. After all, Katara was the one who had kissed her. And the waterbender didn't seem to feel badly about what had happened. Rather, she was disappointed that she had to leave. Azula didn't tell her that she was disappointed as well.

Katara had turned out to not only be her match on the battlefield but also in the bedroom. Never had she had experienced such passion before. Closing her eyes, Azula could clearly recall the look on Katara's face when she brought her to her peak over and over again.

Rolling over and burying her head into silk sheets, she inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Katara. With a satisfied smile, the princess fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Here, this will help get rid of your headache," Aang said as he handed Katara a cup of tea containing herbs to help hangovers. "Zuko's expecting us for breakfast. I'll tell him you're feeling under the weather and have something sent up for you."

"Thanks, Aang," Katara replied quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"You're welcome." He paused for a moment. "Katara, we need to talk. Hopefully you'll feel up to it when I get back from meeting with Zuko."

Katara looked up at him then, and for the first time in months, Aang seemed completely relaxed.

* * *

"We've been dancing around this for far too long," Aang began. "Katara, I need to ask you something, and it's important that you're honest with me. Do you love me?"

With some sadness, she decided to answer him truthfully. "No, I don't."

Aang let out a sigh of relief and smiled sadly.

"Do you love me?" Katara asked him, suspecting his answer.

He shook his head.

"So… now what?" she asked.

"I still care about you, Katara. And if your willing to give it a try, I'd like to stay friends," Aang replied sincerely, hopeful that she felt the same way. He really didn't harbor any ill will, he had simply fallen out of love with the waterbender.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

They embraced each other warmly.

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood," Azula said with a playful smile as Katara pushed the princess down onto her bed, straddling her hips.

"I have good reason to be," Katara replied, letting her hands wander over the firebender's body.

"Oh?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. She had overheard Zuko and Mai talking about Aang and Katara's split earlier in the day.

"Yes. I get to stay the night this time," she told her with a mischievous grin.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you, Ambassador," Azula smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to persuade you, Princess," Katara replied before placing a raw kiss on the firebender's lips.

The kiss quickly became more heated as their desire for one another increased. Hands roamed over sensuous curves, pulling away cloth and revealing bare skin to the warm summer air floating in through the windows.

Azula rolled the waterbender over onto her back, and Katara enjoyed the mixture of cool silk against her back and the firebender's warm body gently weighing her down. The princess began to trail soft bites along her jawline and down her neck as hands wandered lower, lower, lower.

Katara's breath hitched as her eyes darkened with desire. Azula brought her head back up to gaze at the waterbender's face. She couldn't get over how beautiful the girl looked in the moment of passion.

The waterbender pulled Azula's head down in a searing kiss, as her hands wandered down the princess's body, wanting to bring her the same pleasure being lavished upon her own body.

Wave after wave of bliss coursed through them, as they locked eyes, intensifying the experience of the moment.

Slowly, they came down from the dizzying heights of pleasure, their breath mingling in between sweet kisses.

"Mmm… I like your methods of persuasion," Azula finally said with a satisfied smile before planting another kiss on the waterbender's lips.

Katara pushed Azula onto her back. "I'm glad, because we're nowhere near done negotiating," she said with a smile of her own, before trailing a line of kisses down the princess's body.

Azula closed her eyes and allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. Her last coherent thought was that she had indeed met her true match.


End file.
